Half a soul
by Addicted to fandoms
Summary: When Billy's injured in Battle what will Tommy's thoughts be? Character death so potential trigger warnings. My first fanfiction so please review so I can get better!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Young Avengers or any characters in this story. **

**Half a soul**

**Teddy POV:**

How long was this fight going to go on for? It seems like it's been going on for days and days… Why haven't we won yet? Everyone was fighting their very best – Kate had brought along her friend Clint (the original Hawkeye) along and they were firing arrows at the enemy at a speed that would make Tommy proud. I and the rest of the Young Avengers were getting up close and personal with our new enemy.

A cry suddenly interrupted my train of thought. Billy. Turning around quickly I see Billy, collapsed on the floor, blood coming out of a head wound and cut across his stomach. Before I could even take in what was happening I heard the cry of "Billy!" Tommy rushed forward, a blur to my eyes. Suddenly he was kneeling next to Billy rapidly stroking his fingers through Billy's locks. While all this was happening I was making my way towards the twins automatically cutting down any enemies in front of me. "Go Teddy," said Tommy grabbing the already unconscious Billy around the waist and lifting him into his arms – careful to avoid the wounds marring Billy's body. "I'll look after him, you get this lot," Tommy continued. With that Tommy was gone leaving only a trail of dust behind him. Turning back towards the battle I decided to give them what they deserved. For Billy.

**Tommy POV:**

I ran like I'd never ran before. I ran from the battle not because I'm a coward but because I needed to save Billy. Billy needs to live, he's too important to die in a stupid battle against a stupid enemy. After we'd fled the battle I took Billy to the local hospital and called the Kaplans. They'd arrived shortly after I'd called and here we were now. Sitting in the waiting room wondering when Billy will come out…and he will come out. There's no doubt in my mind that Billy will survive the surgery and come out his annoyingly optimistic self. The doctors aren't so sure. They think Billy has the same chance of dying as living. I don't believe them though. You can't trust doctors after all.

The doctors won't leave me alone. They keep coming to see if I'm okay or tell me "you need some sleep" or just "you should go change into some other clothes – those are filthy." I want to scream "don't care about me! It's Billy who's important not me! He's the one who's…whose dying." That's it. That's the truth. I know he's dying. It feels like my souls being ripped in half. I wish I could just ignore it like the others do but I can't. I know the truth, I know my younger brother won't make it out of this hospital alive without a miracle.

Miracles don't exist. I should've known that. William Kaplan died on Thursday 12th March 2015. He didn't die in combat or with his friends and family around him. No. he died in surgery after complications had arose. No matter what people say I can't help but think it's me who is to blame. I never should have let him go. I should've ran faster. Maybe, just maybe Billy Kaplan wouldn't have died then.

**Three years later: **

At least I'll be with Billy again. Sure we'll be dead but there's negatives to everything. Sure I may be dying but I'll be more optimistic. I've been trying to look on the bright side of life like Billy. Overall I think it's better if I stop being Tommy and focus on Billy. I may not have the same powers as Billy but by being optimistic and…less Tommy Shepherd I seem to be helping the team stick together. Well it's hardly a team anymore since five members have either left or died. Kate's always off with Clint practising archery, America's doing her own thing as is Noh-Vah and Teddy he's, well given up. He helps but he's not Teddy anymore, all he does is stare out of the window. A bit like Billy did after Cassie and Vision died.

You may be asking why I'm talking so much about death but I guess I'm wondering what it's like since that's what I'll be soon. Dead that is.

My hearts giving out. No one knows why. It's never been this slow before. It's even slower than an ordinary person's is. I can't even run anymore. I'm just in this hospital bed waiting to be struck down in the prime of my life. Guess I can't really complain though. I got three more years than Billy – I'm definitely the older twin now.

The only problem with having to die is leaving people behind. Not just my team but Wanda and the Kaplans as well. Wanda will be fine or as good as she can be. She never quite repaired herself after Billy so I'm not worried, she probably won't notice I'm gone. The Kaplans on the other hand have been there for me so I know I'll be missed by them at least. They won't be here though, I'm going to die alone. Just like Billy did.

However a miracle had occurred at that moment as Kate Bishop, Teddy, America, Loki and the rest of the Avengers – both young and old – came through the door. "So Tommy," said Kate a slight smirk on her face but tears in her eyes, "how's it feel being the slow one?" As we all laughed at Kate's frankly awful attempt at humour Tommy Shepherd could swear he saw Cassie Lang, Young Vision and of course Billy Kaplan smiling in the corner.

**The End.**

**Thank you for reading my story! A big thank you to The Jesteress who persuaded me to write this story! This was my first fanfiction so if you could review and tell me how to make other stories better I'd appreciate it! Thank you!**


End file.
